


No Time Left

by dnwfics



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: For reference, Multi, TWDG and TWD crossover with my original character yk, starts from season 3 of the show and season 2 of the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnwfics/pseuds/dnwfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-eight year old Arista Mayn thought she was going to Georgia just to visit her family for the summer, but ended up in the mist of an apocalypse. Along the way, she meets a little girl who's earned her spot along side Arista. Also along the way, they meet a group of survivors that change their lives for the rest of their undetermined days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> **I originally published 37 Chapters of this fic on walkingdeadfanfiction.com. I decided to revise and edit the chapters I have written, and publish on here! Aspects of the story may be altered, and I will start a regular update schedule after the 37 chapters have been edited. None of these characters are my own creation besides Arista, and few others along the way that will be mentioned. Original storyline has been altered to flow between the show, the game, and my own story. Enjoy!**

             Approximately three hours, and fifty minutes until sunset. If she was lucky, she’d catch a rabbit in that time. She hadn’t seen a buck in weeks, not even sure that there were any more alive in the area. The malnourished golden retriever lay on his stomach by the tent they shared at night. She looked at him with guilt-written eyes. They haven’t eaten properly for days --- barely surviving off berries picked from wild plants. Winter was approaching, and she had no plan on where to go. If there was one thing she did know, she knew she couldn’t stay at this rugged camp. Torn between wanting a place to settle down, and the constant need to keep moving, Arista ran a hand through her greasy hair.

            “Send a prayer”, her father would tell her. A scowl formed on her face as she recalled her fathers strong sense of faith. Sunday was Gods day. Every night, pray before you go to bed. She had kept a bible under her end table as a child, which was read to her every now and again. Truth be told, she had only believed and tolerated religion for her father. And now --- if there were such thing as a heaven, no doubt that she wasn’t going to be welcomed with open arms. _Send a prayer_ , she scoffed, and tucked her gun in her holster belt. Arista strung her bow over her shoulder, "stay here Sam, I’ll be back soon,” and she disappeared into the woods. 

 

* * *

                       

            During her short hunt Arista managed to fare with a rabbit and refills of her water bottles. She had to take advantage of the lake a mile from camp, for she knew she didn’t have long until it was at risk of freezing. These short runs every few days needed to become a daily venture with the scarcity of food and limited supply of water. As she approached her camp, she heard small whimpers that echoed through the hushed woods. There, she saw the poles of an abandoned tent perforated Sam's body. In a state of shock, she stared in disbelief at the young girl grabbing her arm a few feet from Sam. Arista drew her gun and aimed at the stranger, "what the hell did you do?"

            The child shot around, eyes pleading with Arista's cold stare, "please, just, put the gun down. He attacked me.” She raised the hand that held her forearm, exposing an open bite wound. Arista’s gaze darted between the girl, the wound, and Sam --- who was still struggling despite the pole that pierced through his abdomen. Her emerald eyes narrowed, “oh? And I suppose he attacked because you were trying to bring me groceries.”

            "I thought the camp was abandoned. I was looking for food in the garbage and found a can of beans. I-I tried to share, but--" the girl looked back at Sam.

            Arista kept her gun raised to the girl and she edged over to the now-empty can on the ground. She didn't see this when she looked through the trash a few days ago when she stumbled upon the camp. Arista looked back at the girl and noted her flustered appearance. She had striking hazel eyes that twinkled despite fearful of the predicament she was in. The bite wound gushed of blood, and admittedly looked excruciating. 

            "You can shoot me if you want, just know I didn't kill your dog." she said in a soft voice. Arista lowered her gun a bit and scowled, “put him down.”

            The girl gasped, "what do you mean, ‘put him down’?"

            "You caused this to happen, so you're going to end his pain. Go, or I'll shoot a bullet right through your head,” Arista spat, hoping the child wouldn’t call her bluff. She couldn’t shoot a child, could she? She didn’t believe she had the nerve in her to take the life of a child. _That may be what kills me_ , she thought.

            The girl's lip quivered and she gently reached for her knife, seeming to believe Arista’s empty threat. She walked over to Sam and knelt down to his level. Arista shut her eyes and turned the other way. Peculiar that the dead walked the earth, and ate those living, but seeing a dog get put down still made her wince. Perhaps it was because she had formed an odd attachment to his presence over the past few weeks, or maybe a part of her held on to previous ethics. Her eyes remained closed until she heard the familiar ‘ _thok’_ of a blade piercing through skin. The girl stood once again holding her forearm and avoided Arista’s stare. The sun had now set, and without the safety of the light, it would be suicidal to wander the woods alone and injured. It wasn’t moral to send her off alone, and it wasn’t exactly the smartest decision either. What if she had a group out there? _What if they came looking for her?_ _I don’t have the resources for a war._ Her gun now completely lowered, Arista took a step towards the girl, “are you with people?”

            It was as if that question triggered something in the girl, causing her expression to fall and her voice to lower, "not anymore."

            "What happened to them. They dead? They kick you out?"

            "They're dead," the girl remarked. She nodded, not wanting to push for further information --- for now. The girl was believable, and didn’t give off the impression that she easily resorted to manipulation if things got tense. From outward appearances, she looked like an abandoned, afraid child, and hell --- maybe that’s all she is. The dark circles beneath her eyes emphasized the exhaustion that radiated from her face. This girl wasn’t lying, and she didn’t have people that were looking for her. She didn’t have a fancy camp, with food and water, or walls and protection. She was a little girl --- a _lone_ little girl --- who was just _tired._

            Arista holstered her gun and strolled to her now demolished tent. A small sigh left her parted lips as she reflected on tonight’s sleeping arrangements. Her small hand yanked a blanket from the opening, handing it over to the girl. “Get some rest, I’ll take first watch.”

            The young survivor eyeballed the blanket, and cautiously accepted it from her hands. Arista watched her spread it out over the ground just by a table, and she laid on her side facing Arista. It was silent for a while, but it wasn’t a tense silence. The woods were peaceful for the most part, and Arista could sit by the large tree trunk with plenty of time to clear her head. Although, a thought occurred to her, and she broke the casual silence. "I’m Arista, by the way.” She could make out the girl’s petite frame shuffle through the dark.             

                                                            "I'm Clementine."

 

 


	2. Don't Be Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team manages to just barely get through the winter, and they're beginning to get desperate for shelter. They run into some people along the way...

3 months later

 

 

            Arista and Clementine managed to survive the cruel winter with only a few close calls due to lack of supplies. The walkers were slower in the cold, making them manageable even in large groups. The only real problems that they encountered were humans. Every survivor out on the run were desperate for food, warmth, and comfort. Meaning, if someone got in the way of any of those things, results could be deadly. Clementine was quick and petite, giving her the advantage of fitting into small spaces and scavenging any thing useful she could find. Arista was brave and witty. She's able to think on her toes and go right in for whatever she needs to do. Knowing their strengths, and weaknesses, the two of them made a great team. Being forced to constantly be on their toes didn’t leave much time for casualties. Wrapped in a blanket, Arista turned to look at the eleven-year-old sitting beside her. Everyone had a story, everyone got to where they are today due to something, or _someone._ Who took care of her? What happened to her parents? Arista knew better than to ask Clementine that question. Her parents ended up one of two ways. They were either dead or they were part of the undead.

            Clementine fiddled with the camp fire, promptly dropping her stick in defeat. The flames were too low, and they were too drained from the day’s work of supplying their small camp to scavenge for more wood. She dropped the remaining wood in front of her, and returned to her spot next to Arista. Arista placed a hand on Clementine's shoulder and forced a smile, "we got to start turning in for the night anyways."

            Clementine fidgeted with the bandage on her forearm. Fortunately, Arista knew how to bandage the dog bite wound from her encounter with Sam. Back in Arista’s high school days, she took a mandatory eight-week training class in her nursing program. She shifted uncomfortably recalling her high school days, nearly a decade ago. Why had she taken up nursing when the sight of blood made her disoriented? It was all ironic, in the end. She _couldn’t_ have that problem, anymore. She shook her head of the vivid flashbacks of MC Hammer pants and denim jackets. She nodded towards Clementine’s arm.

            “How’s that thing doing?”

            Clementine shrugged, "It's okay. It wouldn't be if it wasn't for you."

She smiled and motioned for Clementine to come closer to her, "come here." Clementine scooted closer as directed and settled in Arista's arms. The warmth of her arms and the blanket around them must’ve helped Clementine unwind, as she felt her un-tense for the first time in weeks. A few silent moments passed, before Clementine let out a soft chuckle, "you remind me of my babysitter."

            Arista smirked, "really? And how is that?"

            "Whenever I got scared after she shut the lights when she put me to bed, she would hold me and sing to me until I fell asleep. She did that when-" Clementine paused and her genuine smile faded as quickly as it came.  "She did that when I missed my parents, too."

            Arista felt her heart sink to her stomach. She pulled Clementine closer and drew soft circles on her back, attempting to sooth her. She approached the topic with care, almost shrugging it off completely. They spent the winter together, and still Arista barely knew anything about her past. Curiosity killed the cat, and Arista broke the silence. "What…did happen to your parents?"

            Clementine didn't react right away. She remained frozen in her place, concentrated on whatever roamed her mind. _Maybe it wasn't the right time to ask_ , Arista thought. The last thing they both needed was for their minds to linger on what was. Getting distracted gets people killed, but she found it difficult to direct her mind on only survival. Although she knew thoughts are almost as dangerous as people and walkers themselves. Thoughts have always been dangerous: they can make a person go mad. Past experiences shaped a person, and she yearned for the closeness that came with friendship. She wanted to share them with Clementine. _No, I want to know_ , she thought. _It can’t be healthy to keep everything bottled up. Heh, maybe I should take my own advice._

            "My parents went on vacation to Savannah. They never came back," she mumbled. She took off her signature hat and the purple elastics holding two pigtails on each side of her head. Her hands muffled through her hair and a sigh escaped her mouth.

            "They were walkers. Both of them. I saw it myself."

Arista shut her eyes and leaned her head on the top of Clementine's. Her hands stopped drawing shapes on her back, and instead rose to play with her hair. "So your babysitter took care of you all this time?” Arista asked.

Clementine shook her head, "No. A man came to my house looking for help and killed her. She was a walker. I was hiding in my treehouse."

            "Did the man take care of you?"

Her head dropped and Arista could see her recollect herself, trying to hold back any tears threatening to fall. Arista noted the extended silence and leaned over to look directly at Clementine.

            "You don't have to-"

            "His name was Lee," Clementine interrupted. She picked her head up once again and looked over at Arista.

            "His name was Lee. He saved me more than once. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have made it out of my back yard alive. He taught me how to survive."

The dim light of the fire suddenly blew out, leaving them in darkness. It must've been past mid-night; they were supposed to turn in hours ago. They had to move on from this camp site and try to find a house to settle in to, at least for a few weeks. It was too dangerous being out in the woods any longer, and Arista was growing weary of sleeping on the ground with only a blanket under her. Without warning, Clementine shot up and walked over to the tent. She unzipped it and slid inside without taking another look at Arista.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            The sun pierced through the ragged tent and the morning air was humid. Clementine stirred in place as she slowly slipped into consciousness, awaking from her slumber. Her eyes slowly opened and she rubbed the crust from her tear ducts. The thin blanket caressing her body was then tossed to the end of the tent in an attempt to cool off from the harsh rays of the sun peaking through the tears. Clementine zipped open the tent and was smacked with the sticky air, almost immediately regretting stepping outside. It was disgusting outside, but it didn’t seem to effect Arista. Growing up in New England, she had grown accustomed to muggy weather, and the headaches that came along with it.

            Her eyes still fixed on her knife, drawing small circles on the river rock in her hand. "Good morning sunshine,” Arista smirked, “figured you could use the extra sleep.”

Clementine looked around to see most of the supplies were packed up including weapons, ammo, and other resources they had collected over the months. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, "are we moving on today?"

            "Planned on it. We’ve been talking about it for weeks now.” Arista placed the knife in her holster and walked over to the tree on the right of the picnic table. She grabbed a light pink backpack from under the table and tossed it to Clementine.

            "It was all I could find on my hunt this morning. Found it on a walker," she pointed to the paper plate with two large apple slices and some berries, "eat up then start packing. We gotta’ head out soon." The young girl examined the pink backpack and scrunched her face, "pink?."

            Arista shot her a glare. She was never one to complain, and it was almost surprising that she made a fuss over the color of a backpack. Clementine gritted her teeth, and took the hint. "But I guess it's better than nothing," and let out a nervous laugh.

            Clementine sat on the hard wood and took a bite into the apple slice. She always loved apples, and in this not-so-new world, ice cream and pizza was out of the question. She found pleasure in little things like enjoying an apple or relaxing near a fire wrapped in a blanket. In many ways, Clementine reminded Arista of her 11-year-old self. Quiet, independent, and even a bit devious at times. As a child, Arista put up a deceitful ‘good girl’ front for her father. She had come to terms with the difference between who she put herself out to be, and who she truly was. Back then, she was without choice. With the world crashing down around her, it gave Arista an excuse to dismiss the thoughts and memories that haunted her.

            "I'm ready."

            Arista's eyes darted to Clementine who had her backpack on and her knife at the ready. She smirked at the enthusiasm that painted the small survivor's face. They've both been eager to move on from the camp. _There’s more out there._ _There’s a place for us. We can live in peace, away from the walkers._ A firm smile spread across her face, "good. Let's head out."

 

 

 

 

 

            The days grew longer as the Georgia atmosphere shed of it's winter layer. This meant more time out gathering and on the move than struggling to find temporary shelter just to spend the night. Walkers were picking up their pace, not to mention the striking increase of them wandering the woods lately. She hoped that they stood in small numbers, and wouldn’t force them into the trees. It had been months since she encountered a herd of them. She didn’t doubt that Clementine had her fair share of experience with big pacts, either. 

            Clementine walked just a few inches behind Arista. She had been focused on her the entire time wondering where she planned on taking them. The two had discussed possible buildings they could clear and stay in for a few weeks. Clem suggested a police station.

            "It will be safe there at least for a few days. There may be guns and ammo. You said we were running low."

            Arista fidgeted with her arrow as she led them farther south of where they originally started. "The only police ground that I know where to get to is in King County. My uncle worked there years ago before retiring."

            "Maybe we can head there. Maybe there’s people with, you know, police experience.”

Arista turned on her heels, and peered down at her. "No one in their right mind would've stayed there for this long. Not anyone friendly, anyways. Besides, it's too far away to go by foot. We’d need a car, and plenty of gas."

            She turned away and went to continue her trail, but she felt her arm be tugged by a small hand. Clementine didn’t have to say anything, and Arista knew what she was thinking. _Just about anywhere sounded better than that old camp ground._ They've been walking for hours and they were losing the light. Arista knew the Georgia woods, and that's as far as her knowledge would get them. She came to Georgia to attend her cousin, Derek's, wedding. Derek lived in Georgia with his father and step mother. A few times a year, Arista and her father would drive down from Maine to visit them. Despite their parent’s objections, Arista and Derek would spend hours every day playing man hunt in the woods with Derek's friends as teenagers. Once old enough, she came to Georgia to practice hunting with her father.

            "Look, Clem, I understand. We need to take chances, but we have to think this through: what happens once we reach the city? Have you seen Atlanta, Clem?”

            She shook her head, "no but-"

            "It's overrun! Thousands of _them_ lurking the streets. It went to shit the first few weeks of the outbreak. Imagine how it looks now?" Clementine let go of Arista's arm and sighed. Her eyes focused on the tree in the distance as she spoke, “I don’t see you suggesting anything else we could do. I hope your back is looking forward to sleeping in the trees tonight.” She dismissed Arista's scowl and waited for her to turn around and continue walking.

            The sky had grown gray from this morning, with the air not letting up on humidity. The team walked with a lengthy distance between them. The air was tense from the blunt reality that had sunken in between the two of them. Moving on wasn't as easy and as it once seemed. Neither one of them was naive, they knew it wouldn't take a day to find their dream sanctuary, especially Arista. She was first to assume the worst but hope for the best. Her hope was for Clementine. Since the day Arista took Clementine in, she has been protective of the young girl as if she was a younger sister. She only wanted what was best for her, even though it may seem at times that she is being too hard on Clem or creating space between them. Caring about someone sometimes meant making decisions the other didn’t like.

            Arista stopped in her place and knelt down in front of her. Her eyes squinted at the footprints in the dry dirt. They weren't dragged out and there was more than a pair. It wasn't from a walker or even walkers. It was from a group of people.

            Arista examined the prints further and Clementine took the moment to look through her backpack for any food she packed away. She slid the pink backpack from her body and placed it on the ground in front of her. The contents inside included a gun with few bullets, gauze, rubbing alcohol, a half full bottle of water, and an old box of animal crackers. Her hand instinctively moved to her stomach. It growled embarrassingly loud.

            "Better than nothing," she mumbled to herself. She pulled the box from her pack and tore the top of the cardboard box open. A rustle of the leaves behind her made Clementine jump and drop the cracker in her hand back into the box. She shot up and eyed the bushes behind her. After seconds passed and nothing arose, she returned back to her box only to catch the sight of a newly turned walker towering over her petite body. Clementine let out a scream as the walker collapsed on her, causing the both of them to fall to the ground with a loud thud. Arista felt her stomach churn at the sound of Clementine's scream. Without a second thought, she found herself sprinting back. The walker growled loudly and gripped onto the small arms of his possible next meal. Clementine struggled to push the walker as far from her neck as possible. Her legs instinctively rose to the walkers’ groin and pushed him away from her body. Clementine rolled the walker off of her and pinned him down below her. Her hands trembled as she reached for the knife inches away from the walker's head, then violently stabbing the brain repeatedly.

            Arista finally made her way to Clementine and the dead corpse she knelt on top of. "What the hell happened Clem? Why weren't you right behind me?"

Clementine rose from the walker and picked up the box of animal crackers. She shoved two in her mouth and closed the box back up.

            "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

            "Don't get sassy with me. You could've been killed."

            "But I wasn't. I took care of it," she packed up the box into her backpack and slid the bag onto her back. Arista studied Clementine's face. She looked unfazed, as if nothing even happened. Arista knelt in front of her. She studied her arms and turned her around slightly. A small smile plastered on Clementine's face as she watched Arista search her body for any bites or scratches.

            "You seem all good kiddo," Arista watched Clementine's smile form into a cocky smirk.

            "Ya know, just because you got lucky this time doesn't mean you can take care of yourself yet. That thing-," Arista pointed at the lifeless walker on the ground, "That thing was easy to handle because it was alone. There could be a shitload of them on the way and I don't want us sticking around to find out."

Clementine nodded and followed alongside Arista who walked back in the direction she came. They walked in silence for a bit, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. The team barely had time to process their thoughts by themselves, as they usually discussed anything having to do with survival to each other. The footprint tracks still wandered before them, never disappearing from the trail Arista had her and Clementine following.

            "These aren't walker tracks, you know," Clementine stated.

            Arista nodded her head, "I know. If they were we wouldn't be following them."

            "So we're following them because you want to meet up with other people?"

            The hair that sat loose in a bun shook with Arista's head, "Not necessarily. They could be a threat, _or_ they could be friendly. If it were only me I wouldn't be following this trail. But these people could have a plan, somewhere to go. Somewhere safe. It shouldn't be too hard to tell which way things will turn."

Clementine stopped walking and her head dropped a bit, "what if they are a threat?"

The crunching of leaves and small fragments stopped and Arista turned to face Clementine.

            "Do you remember what I told you about handling any type of threats?"

Clementine nodded, "always remove the threat."

            Arista turned back around and continued walking in the tracks of the footprints.

            "Exactly."

 

* * *

 

 

            An hour passed since the walker incident the team had encountered, and they had made it towards the border of the woods and the road. Arista shaded her eyes from the suns glare and she looked up the road for any incomers. All had seemed clear, no walkers, and no people. She sighed and rested her body up against a tree. Her pale hands covered her face and pushed the stray hairs falling upon her forehead away. Sweat fell from her cheeks and her flushed skin burned at the tingle of the droplets. Arista removed her sweatshirt and tied it around her hips. Her attention was averted from the overwhelming heat to the realization that Clementine wasn't anywhere to be seen. Arista panicked and she jogged back down the tracks.

            "Clem? Clementine?" she yelled.

She stopped when she heard the faint sound of footsteps draw closer. Clementine appeared from the large trees and smiled, "look I found more tracks."

Arista was tempted to scold her for wandering off, but decided against it.

            "Come on, follow me!"

Arista followed close behind Clementine for few minutes before Clementine slightly turned and pressed a finger to her lips. The two snuck silently up behind a large tree and squatted down. Clementine nodded towards the group of 10 people in the middle of the road. Five men and two women were gathered at the hood of a car. They appeared to be looking at a map. A young boy in a sheriffs’ hat stood guard in front of them and a slightly older blonde girl took guard towards the back. Arista managed to make out what seemed to be a woman sitting in one of the cars. She peaked at the group from the side of the tree and tried her best to listen in on what they were saying.

            "We can't keep going house to house. We need some place to hold off for a few weeks," said one man who diverted to stare to the woman in the car. He had scruff on his face and was dressed in a filthy button up.

            "Alright. Is it cool if we get to the creak before we head out? Won't take long we gotta fill up on water," said another man, grabbing a bag and heading back towards the car. He was black and wore a fitted short sleeve shirt.

            The same man who insisted that the group shouldn't be going house to house looked up from the ground and towards the other, "knock yourself out."

He then turned his attention to an older man, probably in his sixties. Arista watched as they discussed the woman in the car. The old man wore suspenders and had grey hair nearly at his shoulders. He was an adorable old man, looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly. Although, it was strange how the most innocent often were the biggest threats.

            Clementine tugged at the bottom hem of Arista's grey tank top, "we should talk to them," she whispered.

            Arista gave an uneasy look, "they look pretty packed Clem. They don’t seem hostile--"

            "The man with the beard and the guy with the arrow thing said something going on to look at something. Now's our chance to talk to the others," Clementine stood up and snuck her way closer to the road.

            Arista's eyes widened, "Clementine, no! Get back here!" she hissed. She followed behind Clementine until she completely stepped out from the woods and approached the young boy with her hands raised. He pointed his gun at her, "back away."

            Arista's fists clenched and she too stepped out of the woods. She drew her bow and stepped between Clementine and the boy's gun.

            "Try it kid, you won't make it through puberty."

The rest of the group turned towards the three of of them and others drew their weapons in defense. The boy dropped his gun and Arista followed by lowering her bow. Clementine stepped out from behind Arista.

            "I'm Clementine." The boy looked at her hesitantly, eyes darting between her and Arista.

            "Carl," he spoke in a low voice.

A young Asian man stepped forward, "And what's your name?” He looked at Arista's fitted camouflage pants and black combat boots. He rose his eyebrow and Arista gave him a dirty look, ignoring his question.

            "Who are you guys and what do you want?" a young brunette girl stated. Her hair was shoulder length and she was admittedly attractive. She had her gun raised at Arista but was feet away from her and Clementine.

            Arista sighed, and lowered her gun a bit. "I'm Arista, we were just passing through."

            "I'm Beth," the blond girl whom was keeping watch stepped towards Arista and dropped her axe to her side. Arista gave a small smile at her and nodded. Everyone was quiet for a good minute to two. No one knew if they should trust each other or not. Anybody with children couldn’t be too bad, _right?_

            "Where do you guys plan on going? Do you have a camp?" Clementine broke the silence. A woman with short grayish hair shifted her feet, "no, we don’t.”

            "Well maybe we can help each other."

            Arista pulled Clementine's shoulder back and turned her around, "Clem, stop."

            She shrugged Arista's grip off and she scrunched her face. "No Arista!" she paused, and her voice fell low. “We need people. We can’t be living like we have been for the past few months.” Clementine stepped back and her head dropped. Arista blinked a few times, a bit stunned from her blunt statement. She was right, and deep down she knew it. They wouldn’t survive on their own for long. _We have to take the chance._

            The newly found group looked at each other with guilty eyes. The black man looked at the older man and nodded his head, indicating for them to circle together. They spent a few minutes huddled together, whispering to each other only barely loud enough for them to hear.

            "When our leader gets back we can talk about you guys joining us. As long as you help out, and you don’t do anything to threaten us. You seem like good people, but we can never be sure right away," the old man said, motioning the team to come forward to the rest of the group. Clementine beamed up at Arista, and she returned the smile, looking up at the new group,

                                                "Thank you."


End file.
